New Year's Eve
by LovelyDemon01
Summary: Naruto was sitting at home all alone and the count down started. He only wanted Sasuke to be there with him. Will Sasuke make it in time for Naruto to be happy? READ AND FIND OUT! SASUNARU AHEAD!


Naruto peered into the night sky, hoping that something might happen to lift his mood. 'I want this day to end already!' he thought to himself as he sighed impatiently.  
>Naruto got off of his bed and walked over to the living room. He turned on the TV only to see the news starting to lead towards the countdown.<br>"And now it is getting close to the new year! How about we start the countdown!"  
>'Great, just what I need, to be alone on New Year's Eve...'<br>"10...9...8..."  
>'I seriously wish Iruka-sensei would have at least tried to show up...'<br>"7...6...5..."  
>"And now my worst nightmare is coming true... yet again being here alone, and of course the icing on the cake... Sasuke isn't here.." Naruto tried to conceal his tears, but didn't do a proper job of it.<br>"4...3...2..."  
>Tears streamed down his face as he collapsed onto his bed. Then behind him, he heard a thump.<br>"1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
>Naruto turned around only to have someone press their lips up against his. Startled, Naruto was about to push the person off of him until he realized who it was. When the person finally parted from Naruto, they said: "So, who wasn't here, dobe?" Sasuke smiled then leaned in and kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto smiled and held Sasuke close to him. "I'm glad you came."<br>Naruto let go of Sasuke and looked at his face. Sasuke caressed Naruto's face and brought him close to his face. "I'm also glad I came. I missed you too much.." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and tugged him onto his lap, forcing Naruto to be on top of him.  
>"Sasuke.. why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with that damned Hebi group?" Naruto asked Sasuke almost filling up with tears. Sasuke stared at Naruto's face, then lifted his hand up to wipe the tears away that had fallen from his eyes.<br>"I came here for you.. I wanted to see you... can we not talk about this?" Sasuke brought his face close to Naruto's and let their foreheads touch. As he was about to bring their lips together, Naruto pushed away.  
>"Sasuke we-we can't... I can't do this..."<br>"Why Naruto? Didn't you want me to come back? Well I am here now... Unless this is about that Sai guy... Is it?" Sasuke started to pester Naruto, getting even more furious as Naruto wouldn't answer.  
>"Naruto! Why won't you answer me!"<br>Finally Naruto got off of his bed and walked over to the other side of the room. "This has nothing to do with Sai... I just can't do this..." Naruto stood still for a moment. Then he inhaled and let out the air he was holding in. Sasuke looked at him in curiosity. "Then what is it about Naruto? Why won't you tell me?"  
>Naruto spun around and gave his silly grin, "There is nothing to tell, I just don't feel like it. So don't worry, Teme!" Naruto laughed and sat back down on the bed, facing away from Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Naruto until he finally put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said "I don't believe that..."<br>Naruto spun around facing Sasuke, but all of a sudden Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed and was over top of him. Naruto started squirming around and kept yelling at Sasuke to get off him, but he wouldn't listen.  
>"Naruto... I love you..." Sasuke whispered with a sad, yet desperate face. Naruto stopped struggling and looked at Sasuke.<br>"No... You can't say that... please don't say those words... please..." Naruto started to cry again, this time Sasuke didn't do anything but ask "Why? ... Weren't you waiting to hear those words?"  
>"Not now! You... You have to come back to Konoha... That's the only way I'll accept those words coming from your mouth..."<br>Sasuke leaned into Naruto and closed the distance between them, letting their lips meet. After a minute he pulled away and looked at Naruto. "I love you."  
>Sasuke kissed Naruto again while whipping away his tears. Naruto gripped onto Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke looked at Naruto's tear stained eyes before closing his own. He licked Naruto's lips, waiting for his to open his mouth. Naruto let him in. Sasuke licked the inside of Naruto's mouth, then started to make Naruto move his own tongue. 'Shit!' Sasuke thought and pulled away from Naruto.<br>Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. "Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Sasuke who had turned away from Naruto started chuckling. He then turned and face Naruto and said "I thought you didn't want to... And now you want me to continue?" Sasuke sat there chucking. Naruto started to blush furiously and then looked down, only to realize why Sasuke had turned away. It was Naruto's turn to start chuckling. Sasuke tilted his head and asked him "Why are you laughing?"  
>Naruto looked up, smirked then placed his hand on the bulge in Sasuke pants. Sasuke jumped in shock then looked at Naruto. "Was that good, teme?" Naruto smirked and lowered himself to start kissing Sasuke's neck. Sasuke grinned at Naruto, and pushed him back onto the bed.<br>"Now, now Naruto... You shouldn't be doing things like that, I just might jump you." Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto shirt and started kissing his chest. Naruto moaned, causing Sasuke to smirk. "Does that feel good? Right here?" Sasuke bit down on Naruto causing him to moan loudly.  
>"Sa-Sasuke! No you can't!"<br>"Naruto... You really are adorable when you act like you don't like it."  
>Sasuke trailed his hand down to Naruto's pants and started to pull them off.<br>"S-SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
>"Clearly trying to take off your pants... And don't try saying you don't want it, because right here is telling the truth." Sasuke then grabbed at Naruto's bulge.<br>"S-Sasuke you can't be-"  
>THEATRICAL BLACK OUT! (I know, I know bad Author! :P)<br>Naruto woke up the next morning thinking 'Well that was... different... Didn't notice that I fell aslee- WAIT! WHY AM I NAKED!' Naruto looked around and saw all of his clothes spread across the floor. He looked away then looked right back to see all of Sasuke's clothes all over the place as well. Naruto looked beside him and saw a sleeping Sasuke. He couldn't help but giggle.  
>Naruto then stretched and noticed kiss marks all over his chest up to his neck. 'Damn it Sasuke! Now I can't even unzip my jacket!' Naruto started glaring at Sasuke, then grinned. 'Well payback is payback...' Naruto leaned in and started to leave kiss marks in all of the visible places he could think of. He pulled away and started feeling proud of himself. Then he got out of bed, put pants on and started to make breakfast.<br>Sasuke woke up to the smell of food being cooked. He pushed himself up and yawned. "That better not be ramen, dobe." Sasuke heard Naruto laugh and smiled himself. He stretched and noticed that there were kiss marks placed all over the top half of his body.  
>"Oh Naruto! Just when did you do all of this?" Sasuke got up and put some pants on. Then walked into the kitchen towards Naruto. "Well since I woke up to kiss marks I just thought I would return the favour." Naruto smirked at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms, turned off the elements on the stove and said "Oh haha... I have a New Years present for you."<br>Naruto perked up and looked anxious. "What? What?" Sasuke enjoyed seeing Naruto's smile.  
>"Before I came here to see you... I saw Tsunade."<br>Naruto Looked nervous and asked Sasuke "...And?"  
>Sasuke smiled and said "Well what do you think of your permanent present? Isn't it sexy?"<br>Naruto's eyes went wide and he started to cry.  
>"A-are you serious? She agreed to you coming back?"<br>Sasuke chuckled, "Yea... you're stuck with me now."  
>Sasuke pulled Naruto in and started to kiss him. After a few minutes they pulled apart.<br>"Happy New Years Naruto... I love you."  
>Naruto blushed and then chuckled. "I love you too."<p> 


End file.
